thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blight Magneus
Information Name: Blight Magneus Gender: Male Age: 15 District: 7 (Used to be 4 before he escaped to District 7 after his parents died) Appearance: 'Unlike most children in District 7, Blight was a very unusual child, but then again, his original origin wasn't even ''from District 7. Blight has this natural tan that all District 4 residents seemed to have, and he can't get rid of it no matter how long he stays trapped in that dark bedroom of his. Blight's eyes are colored a dark Sky Blue, if you knew the original color, you'd ask why he changed it. He'd tell you, "It's either my identity, or my sanity." Of course you'd be pondering for days why the strange child had changed his eye color from a crinkling Olive Green, to a dull Sky Blue. Blight stands very tall for his age at 6'1 and has a lean body, probably from all the running he did. Even though he was no longer a runaway orphan child, he still did track for his school and would randomly run around the backyard for no reason. Again, strange kid. He has Dark, Dark Brown hair that reflects much of his dampened persona. He would never be the same person, he was before, the change showed that. Because he hadn't completely died all of his hair Dark Brown, you would occasionally see a little streak or fleck of blonde in his hair. '''Personality: Blight used to be a happy carefree boy. Ever since his parents died he had to take responsibility of his life. He acts more serious and is extremely protective of his cousins, especially his youngest cousin Brianna Burrs. Blight is very resourceful of what he has, especially after living poorly for the remains of his life. Well, the remains of his life after his sister died, and then he was like.. 6 so... Anyway, Blight does not take life and death situations lightly and usually immediately takes action, a plan already forming in his mind. Blight is quick-witted and prefers not to ally with (and I quote) "stupid" tributes. Encase Blight's strategies or plans may not work out, he has brawn right? Blight can be very cold and cruel when he wants to. His multiple personalities may be the result of a small bipolar disorder gene that had slipped into his DNA, descended from his Grand-Mother, who was a bit... nuts. Blight doesn't like being paid attention to a lot actually, social interaction with unknown people kind of irritates his "voice" encase it's trying to "talk" to him. Oh yeah, speaking of his "voice", also due to the small bipolar disorder gene, Blight has a developed a "voice" in the back of his self-conscious that advises him and gives him ideas in the time of need. Blight has grown to trust this voice, and sometimes calls it "his only friend". Sometimes, he confides he's deepest secrets to the voice, forgetting that it was apart of him, not an actual human being that could carry off the information if they wanted to. Blight is a strange child and is mostly left alone by his aunt, uncle, and the rest of his cousins. The only one who takes much interest in him is Brianna, one of the reason's their bond formed.Blight often likes being left alone, isloated in his room must of the time to "think". He enjoys reading and writing, one of the subjects he excells in, aswell as math, and science. Things like History Blight tended not to pay attention too, he had a horrible history, he didn't need to know others'. Weaknesses: 'Blight is afraid of poison since that's how his parents died. He also developed a deadly fear of drowning since's that how his older sister died. He also has visions of memories from his childhood that often wake him up and keep him awake, letting him loose energy. Also, due to the Biopolar Disorder gene he inherited from his grandmother, his "voice" will be awake at all times, nagging him at ''all times. Blight's multiple personailties might startle other tributes, they may never know who they're talking to, one day it's an ally, the next he's an enemy that wants to kill them all, that might trigger some distrust, even if he told them about his condition. Of course, he's not aware of his condition. Blight's skills with a sword are a little off, due to the fact he'd only been in the District 4 Career academy for five years before he ran off to escape to District 7. 'Strengths: '''Blight's strengths are either tied down to his time in both Districts 7 and 4, and also retaliate around his three year run away life. Due to his time in District 4, he is a exceptional swimmer, a very ''fast swimmer, he also knows how to fish, and how to handle a sword or spear, even if his Career skills are a bit rusty. Due to his time in District 7, Blight has been able to easily handle an axe, or any type of axe really. He may have not spent his whole life there, but he had picked up some skills. He is a sastifactory climber, good enough to get him in a tree quick enough to escape potential threats and get back down if needed to. Due to his time as a runaway in between the borders of Districts, Blight has developed a lean strutcure to his body because of all the running. Blight is a fast runner and quick-witted because of his time on the road, always trying to outsmart the next peacekeeper tracking him down. Also because of the fights he get's in, he is slightly muscular. '''Fears: Blight's fears are all tied to his history, little reminders of his past. Blight fears these "reminders", even though they're just well, his fears. Blight is afraid of poison due to the facr his parents died, murdered with a dagger that had poison dripping from the end of it, he is also afraid of drowning, even if he's considered a farely good swimmer, because his sister died drowning the rough sea water as an result of an incoming storm. Blight also fears his nightmares or visions. He has to replay the moments of his family's death in his over, and over, and over for the rest of his life. Token: 'Blight's token is one of the small gifts his older sister ever gave to him. It was a dog tag type of pendant thing, hung on a cord. No matter what, Blight ''never takes it off. Ever. '''Alliance: Due to his "small" Bipolar Disorder, Blight will probably become a loner so he doesn't endanger other tributes of his "unknown" wrath. If he's up to it though, Blight will go through the tributes who seem intelligent and ally with them. Occasionaly, Blight might join the Careers due to his District origin. Bloodbath Strategy: '''Blight's bloodbath strategy would probably consist of the most logical but dangerous thing ever. Running into the cornucopia. Once there, Blight will snatch up whatever valuebale materials he can find and get out of the damned place, heading for shelter or a source of water. Blight won't try to kill other tributes unless he's allied with the Careers (most unlikely) and will mind his own buisness until the nightfall comes and he doesn't have to worry about the other tributes, just the Careers. '''Games Strategy: Blight's main strategy will be made up of different priorties during the games, all tied down to one, surviving. He will form other strategies to distract other tributes for focusing on him so much and will most likely stay hidden, sneaking around and setting traps around the base if his camp. And when I mean base, I mean the ground. Blight will most likely hang around in the trees for most of the games, not bothering to stop and kill anyone unless his "voice" advises him to. Part of his plan, will be assisted with help from the "voice", subconsciously guiding him through the games. Backstory Blight was born into a Middle-Class family. The youngest after his older sister Masley. 3 year old Blight stared out the window of the train as it rushed through District 4. "Why does it go so fast?" He asked, his face plastered against the window. "So we can get there quicker." His mother replied. "Can it go faster?" Masley cut in. "No. Why do you care?" The 11 year old countered. He sunk into his seat glumly and stared straight ahead out of boredom. The rest of the train ride was silent to District 7. Approaching the doors he jumped out. His cousins were waiting for him. "Bolt! Mika!" Mikyla frowned. She hated that nickname. As he sprinted over to them Mikyla shoved him. He stumbled back. "Mikyla! Say sorry, now. Or no cookies when we get back." Her father ordered. She folded her arms and huffed. "I'm sorry Bli-Blight." She stumbled over his name but recovered herself. They began the walk home. "Where's Aunty?" He asked. "Aunty's at home Blight. She's taking care of the baby." Blight smiled and widen his eyes. He became all hyper and was skipping all over the place. "Another cousin?' Masley asked. "Yes." She gagged. "Ugh." Then there is such thing called... 8 years later. ---- "Blight!" "Blight help!" "I'm holding on!" The little six year old wrapped his hands around his sister's. The current was strong, trying to drag her out to sea where'd she drown. ”Just hold on!" Masley yelled. "I-I can't!" "Don't say that Blight! I know y-" she was cut off with a scream as a wave took her under, and Blight... lost his grip. Lost his sister, forever. Blight immediately sat up breathing heavily. He was having one of those... dreams again. He couldn't sleep, it'd keep coming back. Coming back... Coming back to drown him... Coming back to drown him in his guilt. He shook his head repeatedly. "I need to get out... I want to get out... I can't stand here anymore!" He rushed out of bed, almost falling flat on his face. He grabbed his bag off the broken rack crookedly hanging on the wall and started to pick him clothes off the orphanage floor. Blight stuffed them in his bag, along with the few possessions he had along with himself. Blight slung the one handle over his head and let it rest on his shoulder, then he slid open the window. Wait, Blight stopped himself. They'll recognize you. Blight snuck out the bedroom door, first playing around with his blankets so it looked like he was still there, sleeping. After that, he got himself to bathroom and started searching the drawer. Finally he sighed with relief when he found a bottle of Brown hair dye. "Eh, it's work a shot," Blight muttered under his breath. Looking around a bit more, he found some Sky Blue eye contacts. "Whatever makes me look different." After about twenty minutes, Blight had completely disguised himself. The Blight he knew was gone, instead, was a determined blue-eyed Brunette. He smiled, but even then he still looked different. It was fascinating yet horrifying, to see a different version of him smiling back. He frowned and cleaned everything up, before he switched the lights and returned to his bedroom. He closed the door silently and crept out the window. "Shit, it’s like, three stories up," Blight muttered. He closed his eyes, and she was there. The mysterious girl, urging him to jump. Before he could compromise with what was happening, Blight had jumped. Luckily, the lawn was pretty huge, instead of landing on hard pavement, he fell in a huge bed of grass. It still hurt, but the soft-ish grass had numbed the impact. Blight stood up, groaning a little. He must've sprained his left ankle or something. A hiss of pain crept out as he attempted to walk. Stop being a baby and just go, he could imagine his sister saying. The thought of her made his head hurt. He rid himself of the thought and started to walk towards the gate. "Hey! Hey you, kid!" Blight didn't even give the voice a second glance. It was peacekeeper, who else? Blight took off running, ignoring the burning pain in his lower leg. All that mattered, was that he reached that gate and escape that damned orphanage. "Hey! Kid! Listen!" Blight ran faster. He closed his eyes and let everything else take over. His nightmares of his family's death, the desire to see the mystery girl that could make his heart flutter that had appeared in his dreams, the thought of freedom, from being condemned to be sold off- er, adopted, adopted off to some random family he didn't know, he didn't share blood with. Where he could go once he left? He had no idea. He could take refugee along the borders of the Districts, but that would be a bit risky considering how many peacekeepers would probably be there. He reopened his eyes, and his mind was clear. He was out. He was out! Blight had left orphanage, he stopped to think about doing a happy dance in the middle of the road, but instead of a laugh like usual it was a frown. He was out, but what was he going to do. Sooner or later, a bunch of peacekeepers would come after him anyways. Well then, this is what phones are for. Blight roamed town quietly, keeping hidden from peacekeepers, pick-pocketing strangers' money and stealing food. As he searched for a phone-box, Blight encountered someone... strange. "Oof!" "Watch where you’re going!" the stranger he had bumped into yelled. It was a gruff man, somewhere in his sixties. He was wearing a gray trench coat, with a black fedora laid on his balding head. "Where are you going kid?" Blight widened his eyes and stepped back. "Um... Well, you see... I-I... um...” Blight started to murmur. The man gave Blight a little glance before he smirked a little. "I recognize ya," he said. "Y-You do?" Blight gulped. "Yeah, you’re that kid that has been running around stealing food from the bakeries," In his mind, he mentally sighed. "Yup, t-that's me," he said, with a bit more confidence this time. "My name is Arlo, Arlo Utonium," Arlo chuckled. "B-Blight... Just Blight." Arlo nodded. "You sure you aren’t the Magneus's son?" he implied. "Why do you ask sir?" "Blight is a weird name round these parts. You’re obviously from the downtown part of the District, aren't you?" Blight nodded, confirming his suspicion. "Your trying to escape the District aren't you?" Embarrassed, Blight dragged his foot in the dirt, nodding. "I know a train you can catch." Suddenly, his eyes brightened and grin spread across his face. "A train?" ---- "I have to jump on a damn freight car?! Are you crazy?!" Blight exclaimed. "Look kid, do you want to get out or not?" Blight groaned. "Freight car it is!" "Get ready, it's coming!" Blight readied his feet. Sure he's done these type of things before, heck he jumped out and orphanage window just three hours ago! But jumping out of or on moving things... Wasn't really what he intended to do to escape the district. But alas, a train's a train, and this one would soon be leaving. Arlo and Blight were standing by railroad tracks. They had just arrived merely five minutes ago, barely having less than three minutes to discuss the plan. Blight could hear the train rushing down the tracks from here, and he was ready. Well as ready as he could be. "Here, kid, before you leave, take this." Arlo handed him a sack of coins, a sadistic grin was placed on his face, like he was trying to be happy, but he was in grief. He smiled and put the coins in his bag. "Thank you Arlo!" he hollered back, before he looked for and ran for the train… that was already passing. Thank Panem that Blight got on the train safely. He was pretty sure he had sprained his left ankle now, but he was okay, all he needed to do was get out. The freight car was heading for District 7 as far as Blight knew. He didn't know what he would do when he got there. As the freight train rushed down the track, he slowly fell asleep. "She's small," Blight commented as he poked the baby girl's stomach. "Yes, unusually small," Blight's Aunt responded. "But we love her all the same." The baby stared at Blight, as if it was studying him. "Hello little baby, I'm your cou-cou-cous... Mommy, how do you say it?" "Cousin, Blight. Cou-s-in." He turned to little Brianna. "I'm your cou-cousin. Mommy I said it! I said it!" Mommy I said it! Mommy I said.... Mommy I.... Mommy.... Mom. Immediately, Blight's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He felt like he wanted to cry, even though his family's death had been five years ago, the wound was still fresh. Blight brought his knees to his chest and buried his head into it. His arms were wrapped around his legs tightly, like if he let go, he'd let go of himself. His sanity. Before he could stop it, the tears were already flowing, streaming down his cheeks like mini waterfalls. Small sobs escaped his throat and felt the like the world was pressing in on him, alerted ready to pounce on him and tear him to shreds in the most painful way as possible. He already knew, the world was apparently out to get him anyway, so why not die now? He asked himself. Because you can’t, some part of his brain responded. This was probably the less logical side, but he wasn’t exactly sure where this voice had come from. It first appeared in his dreams, after his sister’s death, but then it regained full conscious in his mind and he practically heard it 24/7. Sometimes, Blight tried to convince himself he was going insane, but it was all too difficult, when the voice in his head was active, buzzing, trying to convince him to do stupid things that later saved his life. Maybe he should listen to that voice more often. A few hours later, maybe, Blight stopped crying. All that remained of his breakdown was the stains of tears as the dried up on his cheeks. He searched through his backpack, a few pairs of clothes, his journal, some books, a couple of granola bars, a bag of ginger cookies, six apples, two water bottles, two ham sandwiches, and the bag of coins Arlo gave him. Arlo, the brave old man. Why he risked his life like that? Blight may never know. In a way, he did. There was a reason District 4 was known as the “Loyal District”. Usually, when they picked sides they stuck to them. Blight brushed off the trail of thoughts and decided to make himself comfortable. That comfort didn’t last. Crack! A sound was heard from the other side of the train car. Blight glanced in the direction and stared intently at it. Possibly, it was his imagination he was being paranoid, but Blight felt like someone was there. He felt like he could sense their presence. “Come out!” he coaxed softly. There was no reply, but a small ding was heard. Maybe the stranger had a bell or some clanging jewelry of some sort? Blight had no one weapon, and an eleven year old with a book bag wasn’t very threatening, was it? “Come out! Now!” he ordered, loudly, more confident this time. This time, he was answered with a frying pan. Blight ducked just in time as the pan swung over his head. He remembered a movie he had watched when he was little, a girl stuck in tower… For some reason, her only weapon was a frying pan and her companion was a chameleon. Strange. A second time, the pan came for him, he swerved out of the way, stretching his hand out and he stopped the frying pan. Blight looked up at his attacker. He was startled to see a girl, no younger then he was. Her hands were quivering, yet she still held the frying pan like she was going to pounce on him, despite the fact he was holding the frying pan. He almost laughed. No, he did laugh. He burst out laughing. The girl’s scared expression quickly morphed into one of annoyance and lowered the pan. “You’re no threat, you’re just a lousy annoying boy,” she muttered. Blight threw back his head cackling. “Oh…Gosh… Y—,” he paused to continue laughing. “You tried to attack me with a damn frying pan?” The girl glared at him and crossed her arms. “It was an attack defense! I don’t have anything else! Besides, all you have is a backpack….” she trailed off staring at the brown bag hungrily. “With food… and water…” Clang! The girl dropped her frying pan and went for Blight’s bag. He jerked it away, out her reach. “You could just ask, for some. You know that right?” she stared at him. “Liar, no one shares, it’s every man for themselves.” He smirked, “Well technically, it’s every human for themselves, and I’m willing to share, I mean, I have enough,” he clarified. “Food… You have it, I saw you… Give me it,” she cried. Blight didn’t expect a please at all, he just threw the girl an apple. She snatched it up immediately and sat down, and began to eat. Even if it was rude, Blight watched her eat. When she was done, she threw the core out on the road besides the train. What Blight was expecting was, a thank you, but the girl no longer acknowledged him anymore and returned to the darker side of the freight car with her pan. Blight was very annoyed with the girl, he gave her an apple, one of his apples, that he worked hard to buy, and he doesn’t even get a thank you. Kids, so rude these days. “Do I get a thank you?” he asked. Through the shadows the girl stared at him with her glowing blue eyes. “I’m waiting…” The girl was confused, what did he need to wait for? A thank you? What was a thank you on its own? She had her some people in her old district say it, but was still very confused. “I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” she murmured. Unfortunate for her, Blight heard her. Using her voice, he pinpointed her location and took a few steps toward her. The girl flinched, afraid he’d do something, then the memory of his laughing went through her mind, she felt like laughing at herself now. “A thank you, you know, you could at least say ‘thanks’, right?” What was so important about saying two words? She didn’t understand. Was it some sign of respect or something? “You know what, never mind. I can live.” He can live? Was he going to die because she hadn’t said two damn words? “Don’t die… dying is bloody… and cold… and lifeless…” she said, recalling her own experiences with death, not very descriptive. “I know that, and it’s an expression,” he muttered. “Oh… I do not know of the expressions...” Blight couldn’t decide whether to slap the girl, or pity her. He chose neither and sat back down, next to his backpack. He stared at the darkness where the girl hid, and the girl stared at him in the light. “Yin… Yang…” she whispered. Blight’s head flew up. “Ying yang? Like, the symbol?” The girl nodded. “I am Yin, I am the dark, I am the negative, I am the bad, yet I have small daylight surrounded by moonlight.” Blight no idea where she was trailing off too, but didn’t interrupt. “You are Yang, you are light, you are positive, you are good, yet you have small moonlight surrounded by daylight,” she finished. A small smile came to Blight’s face, “Nice to know.” As nightfall came, the freight car’s light shone differently. Now, the girl was covered in light, and Blight was in the darkness. He didn’t mind though, he could finally take in the rest of the freight car. The girl’s side, was covered in wooden boxes labeled, “Motors” or “Hovercraft Engines”. Immediately Blight knew where they were heading, District 6. Even though Arlo had gotten it wrong, Blight was still away from the orphanage so he considered it okay. “I’m hungry…” the girl announced. Blight pulled out a granola bar from his bag and tossed her it. She caught it, but then she stood up. Blight was worried he had done something wrong, he hadn’t meant to annoy her or startle her in any way, she had at least had a freaking frying pan. Blight… Had nothing. The girl walked over to his side, where the darkness lurked, and sat right next to him. “I don’t know how to open it…” she admitted embarrassed. The girl’s black hair cascaded down her shoulders in a messy manner. Blight was staring. No, studying was the right word. He was studying all her features, putting them to memory, her straight black hair, her glowing Blue eyes, her small rosy cheeks. The girl wondered if there was something wrong with her clothes. What was he staring at? “W-What? Is there s-something wrong?” the girl stuttered under his gaze. Startled, Blight’s focus came back to the granola bar, which wasn’t even opened. “Oh! Oh, sorry,” he apologized, opening it and handing it to her. “I-I’m Serena…” she told him when she was finished. “B-Blight…” he responded, drifting off to sleep. Serena smiled slightly and let Blight lay on her lap. “Sleep well...” she whispered. “I-I... don’t… t-think that’s… p-possible…” he said, just before he fell asleep. His dreams where terrible that night. ”Blight! Please come help with the dishes!” '' ''The little eight year old trotted down the stairs eager to help his mother with chores. “Yes mommy,” he beamed. Blight gathered a step stool and placed it by the sink, he stepped up and began drying the wet dishes. '' ''Then the window broke. “Blight honey, go hide in the cabinet okay? Mommy will go take care of this.” Afraid, Blight nodded and crawled into an empty cabinet next to the sink. Even though his mother told him to hide, he kept the cabinet door open just a crack so he could feed his growing curiosity. He heard someone yelling profanity at his mother, his mother rushed into the kitchen wielding a bat. “Where, is, the child Miranda?!” the intruder screeched. “He’s not here, you can’t have him you f**king psychopath!” '' ''Blight had never heard profanity, so it was his first dose. “I will not hesitate to tear this house apart, tell me once again, where the f**k is the child you no good b*tch!?” '' ''“He’s not here you filthy bastard!” Blight whimpered quietly in the cupboard. Unfortunate for him, the intruder heard him. “Oh, so he’s hiding in the cabinets! Come out little boy, I’m not going to hurt you…” he coaxed, walking along, opening each cabinet. His mother tried to hit him with the baseball bat. Immediately he turned around a pulled out a sharp looking knife, a dagger. There was something, dark green on the bottom of it, dripping on the floor. He stabbed her, stabbed in the stomach, and cut down her gut. '' ''The woman, Miranda, Blight’s mother, screamed out in pain. The intruder made the cut wider, even if she was dead. '' ''He did it just so the child could see his mother’s organs be pulled out and thrown to the floor, for the intruder knew he was watching. He teared open his mother’s stomach, letting blood coat his hands and drip to the floor. '' ''Blight cringed, silently crying. “Come out little one, or your father is next…” he whispered. Blight kept hidden, thinking he was just bluffing. He pulled something out, an intestine. Bile crept up Blight’s throat and he wanted to vomit. It was a disgusting show, as the intruder spread his mother’s blood all over the floor and took out her organs and throwing them at cabinets. Two of them landed near his. “Where the f**k are you, you son of a b*tch!?” he demanded angrily. “Blight!” “Blight!” Blight sat up, breathing heavily. “Y-Yes?” he stuttered. “I-I was just...uh… Trying to wake you up… Because you were screaming and everything…” Serena explained. Blight sighed, nodding. “Thanks…” If Blight wasn’t recovering from a frightening nightmare, he almost swore he saw her blush a little. “We passed District 5… District 6 is next…” he nodded. It was dawn, the sun was just rising over the horizon after a long miserable night. “You sure you’re okay, Blight?” Serena asked. “Yeah… Just a nightmare… I’m fine, I-I…” Suddenly, Serena wrapped her arms around him. A girl who Blight hadn’t met no longer then a day ago, was hugging him and trying to comfort him. It was like his sister was there, right next to him. She was annoying, and very sarcastic, but still supporting, and he always knew she loved him no matter what. The thought make Blight break, and there he was, crying all over again, crying in a stranger’s arms. Serena said nothing, just patted him on the back, and comforted him. Blight wasn’t quite sure if Serena had gone through anything similar to his problems, but it almost seemed like it if she was being this sympathetic. You didn’t see this in a normal human being, well, you didn’t see it in general. Everyone was so corrupt these days it was hard. All they wanted was money, power, it was sad once you thought about it. The afternoon was surprisingly cold, as they passed by District Five’s dams and electricity facilities. Blight was silent most of the trip and kept himself busy reading his books. Serena didn’t bother him unless she was hungry, and that hadn’t happened much. “When do you think we’ll arrive in District Six?” Serena asked, turning to stare at him. He didn’t look up from his book. “Based on the sun’s placement in the sky, about four or five hours,” he responded, in a blank tone. She didn’t say anything back, but instead, stood and walked to the car’s entrance. They had closed the right doors, the left ones were for jumping. Serena had obviously been on this train for a while, because she had known every time the train came, it seems like this one freight car had been her home for some time, she didn’t hesitate to make herself comfy. Blight hadn’t paid too much attention to Serena’s side of the car, besides the boxes lined up against the back wall. Now that he paid more attention, he saw empty jars scattered here and there, a broken shelf, some old bags, and a broken suitcase that must’ve served as her “closet”. He hadn’t asked about the broken shelf or the jars, she seemed a bit self-conscious about it, like she was hiding some horrifying secret. Blight took no interest in the suitcase since he had already decided it was her clothing storage, so instead, he asked about the bags. “Food, valuable materials, water,” she had replied. Trivia *Blight is the cousin to Brianna Burrs, he was originally supposed to be her brother, but I went against that because of what I had planned for his backstory * Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh